Never Again
by LongLostLove
Summary: Julian and Rebecca launch their plan against Sheridan and Luis. Sheridan and Luis were fooled by them once and they lost months of time that could of been spent with each other, will it happen again?


"When do you want me to make the call?" A man asked.  
  
The other considered by holding his chin in his hand and then he turned to the female hanging on his arm and asked her, "What do you think my Crem Brulia puff?"  
  
"Well," She considered in a high-pitched voice, "I think around Four o'clock will do just fine."  
  
"Okay buttercup," The man said, looking down at her.  
  
"I heard the woman," The other man said.  
  
As the man and woman walked away the other man yelled back, "No problem Mr. Crane."  
  
"Julian," The woman said, "What will we use to make Sheridan go into the cottage?"  
  
"That's a good question Rebecca," Julian answered.  
  
"Let's go over this again," Rebecca tried, "The carnival is tomorrow and we overheard that Sheridan and Luis are going so that man you hired will call Luis at Four o'clock and tell Luis that he is needed at the police station..."  
  
Julian took it away and said, "...when really it's just a distraction to keep Luis away from Sheridan while the Luis imposter and the hooker we hired are in the cottage bedroom together."  
  
"It can't go wrong." Rebecca said excitedly.  
  
"If you say so, sprinkles." Julian called her yet another pet name, "Now lets go back and play some teacher-student."  
  
Rebecca giggled as they turned the corner.  
  
****  
  
"Charity, are you sure you want to go to the carnival tomorrow?" Miguel asked as he stroked his girlfriend's shoulders.  
  
"Yes Miguel," Charity answered, "It's been three days since we got out of hell and I feel back to myself." She looked up at him.  
  
"Alright." Miguel said smiling, then he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Just then Kay and Simone walked in the backyard. Kay softly whispered to Simone, "She better enjoy that while it last."  
  
"What are you saying Kay?" Simone asked, "Please tell me that you are joking."  
  
kay shook her head and said, "Sorry Simone, I love Miguel and I will have him. Maybe I don't have a plan yet, but I will think of one soon."  
  
Simone shook her head and walked over to Reese and Jessica were, by Miguel and Charity.   
  
Before she left she said simply, "With or without your soul, your hopeless."  
  
****  
  
"You are completely hopeless!" Ethan said to Theresa, "I can't believe that Luis asked Sheridan to marry him and now we are going to have a double wedding."  
  
"Yeah I know," Luis said to Ethan. Then he turned to Sheridan and said, "But Theresa had nothing to do with my decison to ask you to marry me. We are in love and going to spend the rest of our lives together. Why waste anymore time?"  
  
"Exactly!!" Theresa said, "That's what I've been saying!"  
  
After a few more moments of talk Luis and Sheridan left for home, leaving Ethan and Theresa at Theresa's house.  
  
"Oh Theresa," Ethan started, his arm around her, "I'm so glad that we have such an honest realationship. We don't have any secrets between us like Sam and Grace had when they got married. We'll have a great marriage."  
  
Theresa just nodded, the knowelge that she already knew the truth about Sam Bennett weighing heavily on her mind.  
  
Then suddenly Ethan spun her around and looked her in the eyes, "Theresa," he said, "Is everything okay? You've been acting kinda withdrawn lately."  
  
"Well," Theresa thought, consider the advice of friends and family and her choices, "No, actually, everything is not okay."  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe we are getting married!" Sheridan said as she threw her arms around Luis when they got into the cottage.  
  
"Well you better believe it cause it's happening!" Luis said, kissing her.  
  
They collapsed on the couch and talked.  
  
"We'll always be together Sheridan." Luis said.  
  
"You promise?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"I promise." Luis answered, "We are going to have a beautiful wedding, a wonderful honeymoon, and we are going to have a whole bunch of kids."  
  
Sheridan smile grew and said, "Perfect."  
  
"Yeah," Luis answered, "And it always will be perfect."  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
"Come on Kay!" Simone yelled up the Bennett stairs, "Miguel and Charity must already be there by now!"  
  
As Kay hurridly ran down the stairs she said, "Yeah I know. Of all days to sleep in it had to be this one."  
  
"Kay, wait up!" Jessica yelled from behide, "I'm coming too!"  
  
"Well come on then." Kay answered, "Let's go."  
  
They were out the door.  
  
When they got there they saw Miguel with his arm around Charity, who was holding cotton candy and smiling.  
  
"Hey Kay, Simone, and Jessica." Miguel greeted.  
  
Charity nodded and then Reese popped up next to Kay.  
  
"Me and Miguel were just about to go on the Ferris Wheel." Charity said, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.  
  
The Ferris Wheel had many seats dotted along the rim of the large circle. They were two person seaters with bars to lock a person in to keep from falling. From where they were standing we could see many couples together on the ride.   
  
They could make out Sheridan and Luis, Theresa and Ethan, and Chad and Whitney, all on the ride.  
  
"You guy's coming?" Miguel asked.  
  
Then Reese pipped up and asked Kay, "Do you wanna go on the Ferris Whieel together sweetheart?"  
  
Kay shook him off and said, "Don't call me sweet-"  
  
Jessica broke in between Reese and Kay and said to Reese, "I'll go on the Ferris Wheel with you, Reese!"  
  
Reese shrugged and said, "Okay."  
  
So they went.  
  
****  
  
"Wow you can see everything from up here." Sheridan said, looking out at the town from the top of the Ferris Wheel.  
  
Luis only had eyes for Sheridan when he said, "I see you."  
  
Sheridan looked at him looking at her and said, "I see you too."  
  
They kissed and right after they broke away a ringing sound came from Luis's side pocket.  
  
Luis shrugged and took the call.  
  
"That was the station," Luis said as they stepped off the ride.  
  
"You sound alittle confused." Sheridan pointed out. She was right too.  
  
"Yeah well," Luis started, "The guy on the phone said he was an officer but, I didn't recognize his voice. I thought I knew everyone at the police station."  
  
Sheridan shrugged and said, "He must be new. What did he want."  
  
"Oh," Luis thought, getting back to the point, "He said I needed to go down there and sign a few papers. Funny cause I thought I signed them all already."  
  
"You must of missed some." Sheridan said.  
  
"Must have," Luis said.  
  
Sheridan looked at her watch and said, "I'll meet you at the cottage for supper okay?"  
  
"Sounds great." Luis said.  
  
They kissed passionately goodbye.  
  
****  
  
Sheridan spent about another hour in the carnival with Ethan, Theresa, Chad, Whitney and all her other friends who were there.  
  
Then she decided to go back to the cottage and wait for Luis-if he was not already there.  
  
When she got into the cottage she heard something coming from the bedroom.  
  
She put down her purse and called, "Luis? Is that you? Are you here already?"  
  
Before anyone answered she opened the bedroom door.  
  
She couldn't believe her own eyes. She didn't know what to say or do.  
  
There was nothing she could say or do to explain her pain at that moment.  
  
After a moment or second she heard Luis say, "Sheridan, I can explain!"  
  
Sheridan didn't want to hear anymore.   
  
Lies, was all she could think of.  
  
Lies.  
  
She turned away and blazed through the living room.  
  
She grabbed the door handle and then stopped, and thought. She thought for a moment about everything Luis had told her. About the ring that was still on her finger.  
  
About what she saw in that room.  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks as she opened the door and jogged just a few yards outside until, she ran head on into someone.  
  
She didn't look up at first for fear that whoever it was would see her tears.  
  
But then the man said to her, "Sheridan, you're crying, what's wrong?"  
  
It was Luis's voice.  
  
Sheridan looked up and asked, "Luis?"   
  
Sheridan backed away and on her face appeared a questioning look on her face. Almost terrifed look.  
  
"Sheridan, what's wrong?" Luis asked, wanting to know.  
  
"You-I-You were-and she was-you..." Sheridan trailed of into stutters as she pointed into the cottage.  
  
"What is it Sheridan?" Luis asked, "Is there someone inside?" Luis moved toward the door.  
  
Sheridan was so stunned and utterly confused that she just nodded.  
  
Luis went inside to see...well...himself.  
  
It was like a mirror.  
  
Sheridan slowly followed Luis and watched.  
  
Luis didn't know what to say to Luis so he said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Luis answered back.  
  
"Hey, I asked you first, now who are you?" Luis asked.  
  
"No, you answer me first. Who are you?" Luis presisted.  
  
"Now you listen," Luis said, "I don't know who you are or who sent you, but just expose yourself now and I won't arrest you."  
  
"What are you talkig about?" Luis said, "My name is Luis and I want to know why you are pretending to be me."  
  
"Alright, that's it." Luis said.   
  
One Luis reached over to the other and felt around the other's neck for a mask line.   
  
At first he couldn't find one but then, all of a suddnen, the mask was off and the real man was exposed.  
  
Then the real Luis held back the imposter's hands behide his back and said, "Sheridan! Get me a rope to tie him up."  
  
Sheridan didn't speak, she just obeyed.  
  
Luis quickly and swiftly tied him up and called the station.  
  
After he hung up the phone he went over to Sheridan, who was still stareing into nothing, stunned silly.  
  
"Sheridan," Luis said, putting his hand on her arm.   
  
At first Luis thought Sheridan would pull away because of the emotional damage the vison caused.   
  
But instead, she suddenly uncrossed her arms and threw them around Luis and said, "I knew you'd never do that to me."  
  
Luis hugged Sheridan as close as ever and said, "I love you Sheridan. I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
When they pull away and looked at each other, Sheridan said, "Now I see that Julian and Alistair will go to any lengths to break us apart."  
  
Then Luis said, "We must promise to talk things out. They fooled us once into thinking I said I was using you, and they won't do it again."  
  
"Never again." Sheridan said, "Never again."   
  



End file.
